Alan makes $47$ paper airplanes. He takes the airplanes to the park and flies all of them. $16$ airplanes crash. How many paper airplanes do not crash?
Answer: To find how many paper airplanes are left, we start with the $47}$ total airplanes at the park and subtract the ${16}$ paper airplanes that crashed. $47$ $16$ $?$ Total paper airplanes Airplanes crashed Airplanes left $47}-{16}= {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find how many paper airplanes are left. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $47} - {16} = {31}$ ${31}$ paper airplanes do not crash.